Story Time
by x3DunDun
Summary: John tells Paul a scary story but with a fun end.


**_1959_**

John was at Paul's house for band practice and as the practice went on, it got dark and late so he decided to stay

over despite Jim's protests against John. Jim has always thought of John as a bad influence on his son, hearing

from neighbors that he gets drunk and into fights with other guys around but after warning Paul so many times

about John, he just stopped and let Paul Paul's room were the boys talking almost about everything. Music, girls,

Elvis; Just the usual. As the conversation went on, suddenly John got an idea and as he thought about it, he made

a plan that might cause Paul to hate it; but he just grinned at the idea. He knew that Paul might hate it at first but

after a few minutes, he will change his mind about it.

"Paul, i was thinking that maybe we could tell scary stories since is night and dark and also because i know that

you get scare easily" said John teasing. Paul just glares at him

"For your information, i don't get scare just like that" said Paul with slightly pink cheeks and his head turned away

from John.

_Damm it _He thought

John just stared at him grinning.

_Yup, my plan might work this time _He thought kept on talking about the usual. The scary story topic seems to be

forgotten by now until the small alarm on Paul's drawer started ringing indicating that it was midnight, making

them both jumped almost five feet in the air.

"So Paulie, are you ready for scary time now" said John with a big smile and a sparkle in his eyes that made Paul

shudder.

"Umm..uhh..i guess.." mumbled Paul.

_I don't even know why i'm so nervous about, it just a stupid story_

He just stared at him with a wide smile that seems to reach ear to ear and cleared his throat.

"So once upon time, in a very dark and massive forest, lived a monster. This monster measured around ten feet

tall with grayish and reddish fur, huge claws, it's teeth were almost rotten, some were missing, some were crooked

and also it had huge canine fangs that were design to tear flesh apart from it's victim. This monster guarded the

forest from whoever dared to enter it and it someone or something entered the forest, the monster would tear it

apart in a few seconds, all that would be left would be only bones" said John in a spooky voice and moving his

hands slowly along with the just stared at him with wide eyes and lips parted slightly. John felt a slight spark of

arousal at his expression.

Excitement running through his body. He just cleared his throat and continued with the story. He got up, walked

towards the bed where Paul was sitting, and sat down in front of him.

"So this monster hears a small crack near by and decides to see who was it, who dared to enter his forest. As he

got near to the sound, he saw something big and black hovering over a small animal, it looked like as if it was

eating it, he could hear the flesh being chewed and the bones cracking along with each bite but no sound came

from the victim, it was already dead." said John

whispering the last line of the story. Paul wrapped his arms around himself with wide eyes, his breathing slightly

heavy and shaking a little.

_Damm, i can actually see that image in my head..eww..so gross... _He thought.

Now John notices Paul shaking a little, so now thought that it would be a good idea to act his plan out. So he

moved around the bed, stretched his legs out on either side of Paul's body, bringing his back agaisnt his chest and

continued with the story.

"So now the monster notices the other one, quickly got up and stand up in front of the dead animal almost in

a fighting stance, indicating that this dead animal was his and no one else's. He walked towards the other monster

and just stared each other's eyes, challenging each others, to see which one is gonna make the first move" said

John, moving his hand quietly towards being unaware of John's hand, he just nodded along with the story, shaking

and breathing heavy. John just quietly grinned at his expression, and continued.

"So suddenly, the first monster makes the move and attacks the other, catching it off guard. They rolled around in

the dirt, the other one seems to forget about his victim and attacks with all it's might the other one. Finally with his

huge claws , the first monster claws at the face of the other one ripping it's cheek, blood and flesh all over his

claws and just got up and ran away" said John moving his hands along with the is at the point of desperation, he

wants to know what happens next.

"So as the monster runs away from the other one" said John and suddenly grabs Paul's hand and leads it

towards his lips. Paul just reddens more at the unexpected action.

"He looks at his claw, remembering the flesh and blood in between, he cleans it" said John observing Paul's hand

and then brings the fingertips to his lips and starts to kiss and lick them slowly. Paul groans, his bottom lip

between his teeth to stop a moan coming from deep his throat. John then stops kissing them and continues.

"After the cleaning, the monster goes back to his cave and then you know what happens next?" said John

whispering slowly.

"Uhh..no-o..what..? stutters Paul. Then John leans in and kisses Paul on the lips, wrapping his arms around his

small frame. Paul respond immediately, kissing and wrapping himself around John. John then breaks the kiss and

grins at Paul.

"Are you sure you wanna know..?" said John grinning, moving his hands slowly along Paul's sides.

"YES, YES what happens next.?" said Paul, with wide eyes in John quickly tickles him.

"He gets you!" said John laughing, tickling Paul's ribs. Paul's giggles can be heard all over the house but he doesn't

care if Jim decides to come in, he's just in a lot of fun at the moment.

"s-s-s-stop! Hahah, I-I-I-" said Paul, trying to squirm away from his grip. He just couldn't speak.

"You what Paulie, eh, what!" said John, laughing in amusement.

"J-jo-hn! Stop, stop, I giveeee, I-I- give-e!" said Paul with tears running down his face, then John stopped with his

hands, allowing Paul to get his breath back. His chest was moving up and down quickly as small giggles still

escaped here and there.

"Well..that was fun" said John chuckling

"Yeah..it..was..nice story..by the..way.." said Paul breathless.

"Thanks you, my good sir" said John in a posh then yawned while stretching out his arms.

"Well, i think i'm gonna go to sleep now, your tickling just left me knackered you know" said Paul with a

slight chuckle.

"Well, you know me i sleep almost all the time" said John laughing. He wrapped his arms around Paul and brought

the covers over them.

"Night love" mumbled John.

"Night" said Paul quietly.


End file.
